


A Police Cadet's First Time

by Floresfire



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon), Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: F/M, First Time Sex, Lemon, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floresfire/pseuds/Floresfire
Summary: Several months after meeting each other and admitting each other's feelings for one another, Sanders and Deuce soon developed sexual romantic feelings for each other. One day, the two admit their new feelings and decided to finally have their first time together.





	A Police Cadet's First Time

**Author's Note:**

> The oc belongs to my friend, Cody Lakes, from DeviantArt, who actually asked for this fic as a commission. Like I said, I had to remove all my lemons from DeviantArt. I hope you all will enjoy this fic.

Several months after meeting up at the park, Sanders and Deuce officially became a couple after telling their feeling that night at the park. The two would sometimes hang out, chat with one another, getting to know each other even, they would even go out on lunch dates. Sanders was happy she met Deuce, she thought he was a sweet and honest guy, he never made her annoyed nor feel uncomfortable when they're together. Deuce was also glad he met Sanders, he never thought he would meet a sweet yet strong and brave woman like her.

One night after an amazing date at the theater, Sanders and Deuce were walking to Sanders house, holding their arms around one another. "That was a nice movie, huh Sanders?" Deuce spoke kindly to the Police Cadet as she replied to him 'Yeah, it was. I'm just glad you weren't talking that much during the film, unlike those teens.' Deuce soon wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him as he said, "Don't let those idiots get to you, we still had fun, right?" Deuce smiled at Sanders, making her smile a bit as she just nodded.

The two soon arrived at Sanders house. "Well, I'm home now. You should head home too." Deuce nodded but before he could, he pulled Sanders to a hug, as she accepts his warm hug. 'Goodnight, Sanders...I'll see you again soon.' The two looked at one another, Deuce couldn't stop looking at Sanders' beautiful black eyes while Sanders was somewhat hypnotized by Deuce's mocha brown eyes. The two slowly lean their heads close to each other as they shared a soft kiss on the lips. However, Deuce grabbed her arms as he deepen their kiss a bit in which Sanders gladly allowed. Soon the two stopped, their faces blushed a deep red color while Deuce nervous laughed, let go of Sanders and said

"I should be heading home now, Goodnight, Sanders." Deuce quickly walked away and headed home, however he couldn't stop smiling nor thinking about how they kissed. Sanders waved goodbye while she opened the door and entered her house. Hours later, in their separate houses, Deuce and Sanders were both laying on their beds, sleeping peacefully, until the two moaned in their sleeps. "Sanders..." Deuce said, feeling his heart beat getting faster and faster as he dreamed about Sanders. "You're beautiful...and so...hot." Deuce's cheeks burn a bit as his dream became more heated.

In his dream, Deuce and Sanders were laying on his bed, the two were both nude, Deuce had Sanders below him as he kept kissing her neck. "Oh Deuce, please don't stop." Deuce's head soon began to sweat a bit, his cheeks blushed even more while at Sanders house, Sanders was clutching her soft cuisine as she dreamed about the same dream Deuce was having but instead of kissing, she dreamed of Deuce and herself, both nude as she felt his hard manhood inside of her, feeling his hard thrust against her womanhood. 'Oh Sanders, you feel so good!' Deuce groped her breasts tightly as he increased his thrust, making Sanders moan louder in her dream while Sanders was moaning in her sleep.

"OH GOD...I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" The two said in their dreams as they soon woke up at the same time. "WHAT THE!?" Deuce and Sanders felt their heads sweat while they felt their cheeks, feeling the burn blush. "Was I dreaming about m and Sanders...having sex?!" Deuce looked surprised while Sanders was surprised as well. 'Do I feel that way about him? I mean, he is a sweet guy. But, he can be so kind, understanding, and maybe...even hot.' Sander felt her spine shivering while Deuce soon admitted to himself "I think...I'm aroused by Sanders. I men who wouldn't, but..." The two then said at the same time.

"Does she/he feel the same way about me?" The two eventually went back to sleep, but had trouble because of their thoughts.

The next day, Deuce was at the park, sitting on a bench, waiting for Sanders to arrive so they could talk. "She should be here by now. Maybe she's just running late, she is a Police officer though." Deuce sighed a bit, resting his head on his arms until he felt someone's arm around him. "WHOA! What you want?!" Deuce said a bit concern but looked ready to defend himself until he saw who it was. 'Hey there. Did I scare you?' Sanders said with a grin as he just said "What! No, you didn't scare me. I knew it was you." Deuce faked a grin, making Sanders roll her eye but kissed his cheek, making him blush a bit.

"Anyway, Deuce, listen, we need to talk...it's something very serious." Deuce quickly responded by standing up and said 'Wait, are you thinking about-' Deuce quickly said 'Sanders, please! Whatever I did to you that made you upset, I can change really!' Sanders soon laughed and said "Deuce, I'm not breaking up with you." Deuce once more blushed in embarrassment while rubbing his head.

"Then what is it?" Sanders felt a bit nervous and asked if they talked and walked, in which he nodded. The two walked through the park as Sanders spoke.

"Deuce, you know we've been dating for months now. And during those times were the best I've ever had." Deuce smiled but Sanders know sighed and said "But...there something I need to know?" Deuce looked at her and said, 'What is it?' Sanders looked around, leaned near his head and whisper. "Are you a virgin?" Deuce soon blushed like a strawberry as Sanders looked nervous and embarrassed.

"Why do you want to you?" Sander sighed again and came clean. 'Deuce, last night, when I saw sleeping I had a dream...about us. We were alone and well...you and I were...' Deuce soon stopped her, held her hands and said, "You mean you had a dream of us...having our first time?" Sanders nodded, blushing even more than before while Deuce sighed and said "Well, if I want to be honest, yes. I am a virgin, and... I had that dream too." Sander widen her eyes in disbelieve as Deuce soon said

"Sanders, I really care about you so much. You're the first girl I felt this way before. So, I want to know something." Deuce leaned near the Police Cadet and said, "You think we can try to have...sex?" Deuce tried to keep it low so no one heard but Sanders quickly replied to him 'Deuce, I would love to know what it feels like to have sex, I trust you very much. So, yes. If you want, we can try to have our first time.' Deuce and Sanders smiled a bit and shared a kiss on the lip, catching the attention of a young adult sitting on the bench.

"Love...when will I find it?" The young adult shrugged and went back to his phone.

Hours later, Sanders and Deuce deiced to have their first time at Deuce's house. He lived with his parents and his older sister but they were out for the night so he was alone with Sanders. Deuce was in the bathroom, he wore a black t shirt and dark blue shorts, looking at himself. "Okay Deuce, just relax...this is your first time having sex, and this is Sanders first time. So just relax and show her a good time." Deuce took a deep breath in and grabbed a small patch, he placed it in his shorts and headed to his room.

Deuce walked to his room, trying to look confident but was failing. "Deuce? I'm ready, you can come in. It is your room though." Sander shouted a bit, Deuce nodded and opened the door. As he enters the room, he soon stopped and looked surprised and... aroused. In his sight was Sanders, who was standing in front of him, wearing only her cadet shirt, but had on dark blue panties. "So, how do I look?" Sander asked a bit nervous as Deuce lost all the feeling of scared and was replaced with a confident and aroused feeling as he walked to her and soon held her close to him.

"You look lovely, but you look beautiful every time I see you." Deuce grinned, making Sanders giggle a bit as she wrapped her arms and said 'So... this is it huh?' Deuce nodded as the two leaned close and shared a soft kiss on the lip. Deuce held her by the waist, while Sanders arms grabbed his neck, pulling him even closer to the kiss. The two moaned as they fell onto Deuce's bed, with Deuce on top as they deepen their kiss, making it into a passionate makeout session. "Mmmmmmmm!" Deuce moaned deeply, rubbing his hands around Sanders face and her chest, making her moan softly as he soon heated the kiss by adding his tongue into Sanders mouth.

"Deuce!" Sander moaned Deuce's name, moaning passionately as their tongue rub against each other, making them feel more aroused right now. Deuce released from the kiss as he started to please Sanders by kissing her neck, making her giggle and moan at the same time. "D-Deuce, stop that! It tickles." Sanders moaned and laughed pleasingly, enjoying Deuce's light kisses on her neck.

Deuce enjoyed hearing Sanders moans, he thought she sounded hot and beautiful when she moaned. An idea came into his head as he soon launched his mouth into her neck and started to suck on her softly. Deuce heard his hot Cadet gasp softly as he kept sucking on her neck, making Sanders gasp and moan while she rubbed her hands around his hair. "Oh my god, Deuce! This feel...so good! I never thought sex felt so amazing!" Deuce grinned a bit, stopped his sucking and said in a husky tone. 'Oh...but that was the beginning, Sanders.' Deuce grinned at her as he continued his sucking on her neck. Sanders kept moaning like a little kitty, making Deuce suck on her even more.

"Oh Deuce!" Sanders hand moved down as they slowly started to rub Deuce's chest, feeling his rip chest against the shirt. Sanders grinned as she grabbed the end of his shirt and remove it, making Deuce stop his sucking as he helped her with his shirt. Once his shirt was off, Sanders looked surprised. "Wow..." Sanders looked even more hot as she looked at Deuce's strong chest and his rip 6 pack abs. "I never thought you were ripped?" Sanders had with an aroused look while Deuce laughed a bit

"Yeah, I worked out a bit before we met...do you like it?" Sander's only answer was grabbing his head as she blessed him with a long passionate kiss, her chest rubbed against his, making them moan until Deuce stopped and said "I guess that is a yes." Sanders nodded until Deuce grabbed his Police shirt and pulled it off, Sanders helped a bit as Deuce pulled it off and dropped it next to his shirt. Deuce soon looked stunned a bit.

"What?" Sanders asked as Deuce soon said 'You're not wearing a bra?' Sanders looked and nodded, as she showed her beautiful C-Cupped sized black beauties. "What do you think?" Sanders asked only for Deuce to soon grope her left breast, making her moan as he said 'They look so fucking hot!' Deuce said with a grin as he and Sanders continued their love making. Deuce and Sanders shared another kiss, while their bare chest began to glaze against each other, making them moan in pleasure.

"Mmmmmm, I never thought you looked hot without your cadet uniform on." Deuce teased her by biting on her ear, making her moan a bit louder than before. Her lower reign began to leak a bit as Deuce lowered his head and stared at her breasts. "May I?" Sanders nodded as Deuce soon started to show the Dark skinned cadet's chest a fun time. Deuce groped both of her breasts, feeling her soft flesh, making Sanders moan in pleasure. 'Oh yes! Keep going, please!' Sanders begged him as Deuce nodded and continue to grope and roll her breasts around, pinching her soft nipple, making them hard in pleasure as he pulled the right one and began sucking on it. Sanders scream in pleasure, enjoying Deuce's mouth on her soft loath, Deuce rolled his tongue around it, biting on the nipple, licking it as he went back to suck on it fully.

As of now, Deuce's lower reign began to grow and grow, ignoring it as he then switched to the left one. Sanders rubbed her hands through Deuce's hair once more, making him groan and moan a bit as he continues pleasing her breasts. "Oh Deuce, this feels even more better! I don't get why you're still a virgin?" Deuce stopped his sucking, looked at her and said

"Well...I never had a real girlfriend before, I did had a few crushes but they never liked me. You though, you're different. You're sweet, nice, you don't let anyone get to you...plus you're a strong woman and I love a strong woman." Deuce went back to her chest until she stopped him. "Sanders? Something wrong?" Sanders soon flipped Deuce around, now on top of him.

"I think it's my turn now, Big boy." Sanders kissed Deuce on the lip then started to kiss him down to his neck, she returns the favor by sucking on his neck, making him gasp and groan deeply. 'Holy...s-shit!' Deuce groaned in pleasure as Sanders sucked on his neck hard, licking it and even biting on it, making him grunt very badly. "Like that, huh?" Deuce nodded, feeling even more aroused and horny for Sanders as she was showing him her dominate side. Sander lowered her head and blessed his chest with small kisses, making him moan a bit, until she soon stopped at his waist and teased him by groping his shorts, making him hollow very loudly. 'S-Sanders!'

"What do we have here?" Sander slowly pulled down Deuce's shorts, making him hiss and groan as his shorts were teasing his growing bulge. Soon enough, Sanders completely removed Deuce's shorts plus his briefs as she drops them on the ground. "Now then-OH!" Sanders gasped while blushing deeply. In her site was Deuce's 10 inched long veined erection, that was thumping slowly. "H-H-H-Holy...SHIT!" Sanders couldn't stop blushing after seeing Deuce's not so little friend.

"Hehehehe, what do you think?" Deuce said with a grin while he rested his arms around his head. Sanders only said while grasping his long hard erection. 'I...absolutely love it!' Deuce hissed a bit, Sanders held his erect tightly as she started to shift it slowly, Deuce groaned very badly. "Oh god, Mmmmmmm!" Deuce continued his moaning and groaning until he soon gasped a bit. He looked down and saw Sanders tongue against the base of his erect. Sanders licked her dark tan lover's huge friend, licking from the base to the tip, she swilled her tongue around the tip and stopped.

"Like that?" Deuce only nodded as Sanders grinned and said "Then you'll like what's coming..." Sanders had a devilish look as she looked at Deuce's erect and soon took half of him inside her mouth, making him gasp and moan in absolute pleasure. Sanders looked up and smiled at him as she bopped her head up and down, sucking on it in a slow yet rough pace. Deuce groaned and moaned, enjoying Sanders hot mouth in his hard manhood. 'Oh god! Keep going, Sanders. I don't want you to even stop at all!' Deuce bit his lower lip while he rubbed his hands around Sanders rough black hair, making her moan softly as she kept working on Deuce.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" Sanders muffled a moan, enjoying Deuce's long shaft that she soon stopped but shift it very hard. 'Aww...come on, don't be a tease, please.' Deuce looked a bit upset so Sanders gave him what he wanted and soon sucked his whole erect, deep throating him. Deuce once more groan like a wild animal as Sanders increased her pace and sucked him even harder.

"Oh god...YES!" Deuce soon grabbed her head and made her move faster, she looked a bit surprised but allowed him since she was enjoying it as well. "Oh god, baby! You're one hot Police Cadet...You're the hottest Police Cadet ever!" Deuce felt himself getting ready to erupt so he started to fuck her mouth, making Sanders moan and groaned against his shaft. Soon enough, Deuce hollowed "I'M CUMMING!" Deuce pulled out of Sanders mouth and came a fountain of white water all over Sanders. Sanders opened her mouth and took some of his semen while the rest landed on the bed and on her face. She swallowed his cum and enjoyed his sweet yet very fruity flavor. "Oh man...that was so fucking hot!" Deuce breath in and out, laying his head on a pillow while Sanders crawled to him and said

"I was good?" Deuce only nodded until he then flipped her over, having her below him.

"Now it's my turn!" Deuce smirked at her as he lowered to her waist and soon pulled Sanders panties off, revealing her shaven wet pink slit "Wow...you look so...delicious." Deuce spread Sanders legs and gave her a tender lick against her wet womanhood. Sanders felt a shiver against her spine as Deuce started to lick and eat out dearly. "MmmmmmMMMMMMMMM!" Deuce moaned, enjoying Sanders mocha flavored wet slit, while she screamed and moan in absolute pleasure. 'OH DEUCE! OH MY GOD!' Sanders rubbed her hands through Deuce's hair once more, only this time, she scratched his scalp and pulled his hair hardly, making him eat her out even more.

"Hehehehe, I never thought you tastes this good?" Deuce soon pushed his tongue into her, licking and tasting her inner walls, making her scream even louder. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" The two moaned and groaned deeply, until Sanders felt like she was going to explode. Deuce increased his sucking pace, rolling his tongue against her, spreading her slit wider and even flicked her clitoris. Sanders couldn't hold it in any longer, she pulled Deuce's hair and screamed out loud 'I'M GOING TO CUM!' Sanders screamed as she came all over Deuce's face, making him lick his mouth, tasting her liquid as he sucked her dry. Sanders breath in and out while Deuce held her close to him. "How was I?"

"You...were...like an animal! Woo, you know how to please a girl." Deuce smirked at her and said 'Well...I can go even further...if you're up to it?" Sanders looked nervous and soon replied "Well, I do want to continue but...I just don't want to be at risk of being pregnant...not yet." Deuce nodded and said to her

"Well, if you make you feel less nervous...I do have a condom with me." Sanders widen her eyes and asked him if he could get it. Deuce nodded and quickly grabbed his shorts, pulling out the white packet from it. "Okay then..." Deuce opened the packet and pulled out a clear condom out. He quickly placed it into his erection as Sanders gotten on all four legs and waited. "Okay, it's on so..." Deuce looked shocked as Sanders bended a bit and said

"Mind if you fuck me like this?" Sanders waved her ass around as Deuce grinned, gotten on his knees but laid on top of Sanders as he said

"I wouldn't mind at all...but let me know if I'm going too hard, okay?" Sanders slowly caress his face and said 'Don't worry...I trust you, I know you won't hurt me.' Sanders kissed him softly as he took a deep breath in and said "Then...get ready." Deuce held her waist and soon pushed his erect into her wet lower lip. The two gasped a bit as Deuce slowly push more of his shaft into her then pulled out and pushed back in slowly. Deuce started to slowly thrust Sanders, feeling her tight pussy against his hard erect that was covered by the condom. Sanders moaned in pain yet in pleasure as well, feeling Deuce's soft thrusts. "How am I...d-do it?" Deuce whisper into her ear while he slowly groped her right breast, making her moan even more as she said with a begging tone.

"You're doing...a-amazing...but please...go harder. I know you don't want to hurt me...but please, I don't want to forget my first time with one of the sweetest yet hottest guy I've ever met!" Deuce grinned widely as he said in a husky and sexy tone. 'Then...enjoy this, hottie.' Deuce held her chest tightly as he started to thrust into her even faster, making her moan in even more pleasure. "OH YES! HARDER!" Deuce obliged her request and plowed her even harder and faster. The two moaned and groaned passionately, Deuce couldn't stop fucking Sanders wet slit while Sanders couldn't stop enjoying Deuce's hard shaft inside of her.

"Damn!" Deuce cupped her cheek and said "You're so fucking hot!" Sanders and Deuce kissed passionately, while Deuce kept going faster and faster as if he was a turbo train, going at high speed. Sanders clutch the bed cuisine while Deuce squeezed her leg breast tightly while he deepens their kiss even more.

Minutes passed, Deuce was now on top of her, staring at her nude body while he kept plowing her womanhood, making her feel like a woman. "Yes! YES! HARDER, PLEASE!" Deuce nodded and increased his pace even more, making Sanders moaned and scream in so much pleasure that the neighborhood could hear it. Soon enough, Deuce felt a buildup inside of him as he said into Sanders ear. 'Sanders, I'm almost close...I need to end this now!' Deuce grabbed her waist and plunged her slit even harder, even hitting her stomach from the inside. Sanders pulled him close and said "Then keep going...fuck me until you pass out!" Deuce felt himself getting more aroused as he plowed Sanders with every single amount of energy he had inside of him.

The two groaned and gasped passionately as Deuce gave one last thrust as he hollow, "I'M CUMMING!" Deuce grunted like a wild beast as he came a massive amount inside the condom while Sanders soon had a massive orgasm, exploding her juice all over the bed. Deuce soon fell on top of her breasts, breathing in and out ghastly. "Holy...FUCK! That was...INCREDIBLE!" Sanders sighed while Deuce pulled out of her and removed the condom.

The two lovers laid on top of Deuce's bed, covering themselves with his warm blanket. "Wow...that was so amazing! I never thought sex would be like that. WHOA!" Sanders said with a smile while Deuce sighed and held her closer.

"Sanders, I want to thank you for being my first, I never thought I would have a chance at having sex. But here I am, laying with a hot strong woman who's my sweet honey." Deuce kissed her head, making her blush as he said "Sanders...I never thought I would say this but...I love you so, every single minute we spent tonight...I will always cherish that until I'm dead." Sander felt loved by Deuce's kind words as she kissed him and said

"I love you too, thanks for being my first too. It's means a lot to me." Sanders and Deuce held each other, feeling their nude bodies together as Deuce turn the lights off. 'Goodnight, my beautiful Cadet.' Sanders yawned and said "Sweet dreams, my sweet strong hunk." Deuce laughed a bit as the two closed their eyes and went to sleep, never forgetting this beautiful night they had together.

**Author's Note:**

> Romantic and hot, right? ;) I hope you all loved this fic, more to come very soon. Bye for now


End file.
